Georgina Reneta Sparks
Georgina Reneta Sparks is a character in Gossip Girl and the novel series of the same name. The character is portrayed by Michelle Trachtenberg in the TV show. Personolaty Georgina is shown to be as malevolent a manipulator as Blair but whereas Blair has a softer, more compassionate side, Georginia is completely ruthless, lashing out at anyone when given the chance. Michael Ausiello described her as "an adolescent Cruella" while creator Josh Scwartz assessed Georgina as Serena's "best friend, enabler and id while Michelle Trachtenberg who plays Georgina stated that the character is "the evil bitch from Hell." Georgina is shown to have a great desire to possess power and control over everyone around her and uses words as both armour and weapons. With all these traits it would perhaps be accurate to describe her as a sociopath. She is a former friend of Serena van der Woodsen and sworn enemy of Blair Waldorf, she is the series' most recurring antagonist. Season 1 Georgina Sparks, a girl from Serena van der Woodsen's past who used to party with her, returns to New York from Switzerland. Georgina is first mentioned in The Blair Bitch Project when Serena discovers that she was the one who had been sending her crates of champagne, a package of porn and handcuffs, and had Eric send her a packet of drugs that she accuses Chuck of sending. She visits him in his suite to apologize and shows the letter from Georgina. Season 2 Georgina Sparks returns in the second season but is transformed into a sweet woman believing in the power of Jesus. Although she appears to have genuinely changed, she is rejected by Blair, Chuck, Dan and Serena who all do not take her seriously. Blair eventually uses her in a scheme that would have Poppy Lifton arrested after a Ponzi scheme she had concocted with Gabriel compromised Serena's reputation. Georgina unfortunately loses the money that she intended to buy Bibles for Christian children to Poppy, Blair accuses her of sabotaging the plan and that she will never be forgiven by Jesus as well as herself. Georgina, upset and adamant that she didn't do anything wrong, reverts back to her old self at the end of the episode, with the intent of getting her money back. She calls Blair, scolding her for being unable to get rid of Poppy and confirming her return to her old habits by telling her, "You can tell Jesus that the bitch is back." Season 3 Georgina appears in the third season of the show as Blair's roommate. She convinces Dan and Vanessa that she has changed, even though she is plotting revenge against Blair. She starts a relationship with Dan, not realizing that he was not interested in anything serious. Georgina is still up to her old ways by sending Blair in a wild goose chase for entering a secret society. After Serena discovers this scheme tells Dan that Georgina created a scheme that threatened to ruin Chuck and Blair's relationship, he decides to end things with her. It is then revealed that she has grown very attached to Dan. Because he broke things off with her, she plans to find another way to cause more damage. At the end of the third episode in the season, Georgina plans to make a trip to Boston after she overhears Scott bidding farewell to Vanessa, with that Scott Adler is in fact Rufus and Lily's son. She returns in the fifth episode and blackmails Vanessa into making Dan break up with Olivia (Dan's new girlfriend) or she will tell everybody about Scott. Vanessa tells Dan the truth so he pretends to want to come back to her but Georgina finds out and in the wedding of Rufus and Lily she tells everybody about Scott before leaving. Blair wanting revenge sends Vanya (the Van der Woodsen's doorman) to fool her believing that he is a prince from an European country and convinces her to take a flight with him to his "country". She finally returns in the season finale and surprises Dan in his apartment by revealing that she is pregnant. Season 4 In the first episode of the fourth season, it is revealed that Georgina has given birth to her son, Milo in the summer between Season 3 and Season 4. She and the baby are seen living with Dan. Vanessa becomes suspicious as to whether Dan is truly Milo's father but Georgina showed her a paternity test proving he is. At the end of the episode, she leaves for a weekend at a "spa". In the second episode Rufus finds out that Milo's blood type is different from Dan's and Georgina's proving that he isn't actually Dan's son. In the third episode Dan discovers that Georgina is actually at St.Barts and has abandoned Milo. After briefly considering sending him to child services he decides to raise him anyway and Vanessa offers to help. But, Georgina returns and tells Dan about Sergei, a married man she had an affair with in the intermittent months of Season 3. Sergei's wife threatened to kill Georgina if she didn't leave. Georgina also says that she reconciled with her parents and wants to take Milo to live with them, leaving Dan powerless to stop her. Season 5 Georgina is back and wants to cause Blair trouble at her wedding. Her original plan was to seduce Louis and have Blair catch her on her wedding day. She brought a camera and filmed Blair tell Chuck she loved him. She then is shown as gossip girl, however she only took over the void that the other one left. She got out where Blair was after she ran and sent it to Louis Grimaldi and his mom. Relationships Robert Sparks - Father Judith Sparks - Mother Milo - Son Phil Becker - Husband Nate Archibald (ex-boyfriend) Serina van der Woodsen (formal best friend) Blair Waldorf (enemy)